Hunters often position themselves on a platform and/or seat attached to a tree (for example, tree stand or tree seat) while scanning the surroundings for prey. Tree stands and tree seats help conceal and comfort the hunter while awaiting targets, aiming, and shooting. They can provide an improved vantage point, reduce human odor that can alert potential game of the hunter's presence, and allow for greater movement without alerting prey to the hunter's position. While in the tree stand, however, the hunter often supports his/her weapon (gun, bow, etc.) on his upper body while seeking, aiming at, and shooting at prey, something that can quickly become tiring.
Some hunters hang their weapons and equipment on an arm mounted to the tree, but such mounted arms suffer from many shortcomings. They are often not strong enough to hold the weight of the weapon, and the hunter thus is required to expend energy supporting the weapon while hunting, or resting the weapon on the tree stand or ground when not in use. They generally do not provide stable support for the gun, instead requiring the hunter to remain particularly still while aiming and firing the hanging weapon. The arms tend not to be maneuverable, limiting the sightlines of the hunter. The mounts used to attach the arms to the tree often are not resistant to rotation and tilting, particularly as forces are applied to the arm. They also tend to be too heavy and bulky for easy transportability, especially as hunters often travel long distances over difficult terrain in search of game animals.
What is needed is a lightweight and compact gun support that is strong and stable, and versatile enough to accommodate a variety of weapons and other equipment/accessories in a variety of configurations and locations.